regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 017
Recap Day 1 Qualneer, the 4 willpower Elven Thief, wakes after a shipwreck on a rocky shoreline edged with a 20 foot cliff, with no knowledge on how he has gotten here, and feeling hungry. It is overcast. He left his elven hometown to see his fortune, but can't remember the circumstances he finds himself him. Qualneer sees a woman coming towards him, and goes for his dagger defensively. The woman wears a white dress, no shoes and carries no bag. The woman, Sigothe, is concerned about Qualneer well being. Finding Sigothe attractive, Qualneer drops his guard. Qualneer asks about nearby towns and is told about Cornbrook, a small farming town nearby that is part of the Barony of Ashenholdt. Names that Qualneer does not recognise. Sigothe leads Qualneer up the rocky beach into a small cave, her trading post. Qualneer is reluctant to head inside, and makes his excuses to head on to Cornbrook. Qualneer walks down the rocky beach until he is out of sight then climbs the 20 foot cliff up to the ground above. Along the top of the cliff, Qualneer backtracks to above Sigothe's cave, then crawls down the cliff and sneaks inside the cave. The cave leads to a small cavern with a fire in the centre where Sigothe is standing, and a wooden chest behind her. Qualneer greets Sigothe, saying that he was more tired than he thought he was. Sigothe says she is a jewel trader, specialising in pearls. Qualneer inspects the necklace that Sigothe is wearing to be worth between 2 and 3 thousand gold coins. Sigothe says the one she is wearing isn't one of those that she trades. Qualneer then seduces Sigothe. After Sigothe falls asleep, Qualneer steals her Pearl Necklace then breaks into the wooden chest. Most of the chest is a fur of some time, but also inside is a bag holding 3 pearls. Qualneer takes 2 of the pearls, then closes the chest, keeping the lock and key. Qualneer leaves the cave and gets back on the cliffs and walks down east down the coast to try to find Cornbrook. After half an hour he finds a small fishing village with stairs leading down to it. Qualneer heads down the cliffs further to the east for a few hours, the sleeps under a large bush. Day 2 (Full Moon) Qualneer walks for a couple of hours before he is stopped by a river 20 feet across. Qualneer starts walking up river for a bridge. Qualneer finds a small wooden bridge 90 minutes later, as well as a maintained road. Qualneer crosses the bridge and heads down south. He arrives in Cornbrook another 90 minutes later. Qualneer puts on a thick elven accent, and enters the inn/tavern "The Cornhole" and asks for a room. In his room he unloads his bag and finds a steel lockbox inside he doesn't recognise, a foot long & six inchs deep. Qualneer tries to break the lock, but it is too good quality. He puts his belongings in the footlocker in the room and locks it with the lock he stole. Qualneer heads to the general store across the road from the inn and sells one of the 100gp pearls for 40gp. He also finds out the Manor House on the hill in town is Sir Martin, the Landed Knight for the town. Qualneer scouts out the manor house, then asks the guard at the house door to see Sir Martin with a thick elven accent. Qualneer is asked to wait, and sits on a nearby stone bench. A few hours later the guards change and Qualneer again asks to be seen. Qualneer is again asked to wait, but this time not for long, then Qualneer is lead inside. Qualneer meets with Sir Martin. Qualneer drops the fake accent and tells truthfully that he woke on a rocky beach with no memory how he got there. Sir Martin says he doesn't recognise Qualneer. Qualneer believes his life is in danger, so is being cautious. Qualneer asks for Sir Martin's discretion, and to pretend that Qualneer was a simple foreign elf. The lord agrees after Qualneer swears he is up to no trouble. Qualneer returns to "The Cornhole" and sits in a corner drinking wine. Qualneer buys a drink for a blonde sitting at a bar, but she comes over to his table with her red-haired friend, Helga, who doesn't approve of Qualneer. Trying to be mysterious and suave, Qualneer says some words in elven to the blonde, then leaves the tavern. Seven minutes later the blonde follows Qualneer out. The two have a romantic walk in the moonlight, with Qualneer making small talk about fake elven constellations. Qualneer then asks to see a farm. The two lie in the cornfield looking at the stars. Qualneer then makes his move and the two of them make love. Afterwards as they two bask, an angry shirtless & bald human man comes running down the road towards the village. Both Qualneer and the Blone get dressed, then Qualneer follows alone to investigate what is going on. Qualneer doesn't see the shirtless man, so he heads to his inn, "The Cornhole". He finds the shirtless man causing a ruckus in the inn. Helga points out Qualneer, and the shirtless man draws his sword and approaches. Qualneer tries to backs up into the street, but the blonde is now standing behind him. The bald man demands that Qualneer confess to his theft, and swings his sword at him. Qualneer throws darts at the man, missing and hitting a bystander by mistake. Qualneer flips out of the nearby window and backs towards the fountain in the town square. Everyone comes rushing out of the tavern. Qualneer pulls out his daggers and defends himself from the shirtless man. Some town guard come to stop the commotion. The bald man says that Qualneer stole his wife's necklace. Qualneer's room is searched. Qualneer locked the stolen necklace in the locked footlocker, but claims the chest was locked when he got there. Qualneer is taken to a locked room to stay in overnight. The guard says that Sir Martin can sort this out tomorrow. The shirtless man isn't arrested. During the night Qualneer picks the lock and escapes the jail past the sleeping guard. Qualneer sneaks back into his room and gets his belongings from the footlocker then flees town, heading north towards Ashenholdt. Experience *Experience: 2725 exp (+272.5 exp 10% prime requisite bonus) = 2997 exp total *Qualneer levels to level 2 **+4 HP (HP 10 Total) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes